Yo nunca, nunca
by July Hope
Summary: Noche de copas con los amigos, y aunque originalmente sólo acompañarían a Garraza a pagar una apuesta, puede que Nick y Judy también terminen haciendo sus propias apuestas. One-shot


**Yo nunca, nunca…**

 **Disclaimer:** Ni Zootopia ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, todo pertenece a Disney, todo salvo la historia que leerás a continuación, que fue escrita con el único fin de entretener a los lectores.

¿Qué dicen? ¿Merece un review?

* * *

Las noches de copas en el bar de la esquina eran un desahogo justo para los oficiales, el viernes era día de descuento para los uniformados, así que el bar se llenaba en el cambio de turno, cuando la mayoría podía tomar un rato para tomar. Nick y Judy casi nunca asistían a las salidas con el resto de los oficiales porque sabían que se llevaban pesado, y aunque Judy siempre tenía la excusa perfecta en el hecho de que quería llegar puntual al día siguiente, Nick nunca había revelado el motivo por el cuál no quería estar ahí.

Ahora ambos oficiales se encaminaban a pasos calmos hacia el bar, siguiendo de cerca a Garraza, quien había suplicado que lo acompañaran al haber perdido una apuesta contra uno de sus compañeros. Ahora el regordete oficial tenía que ir a tomarse dos rondas de tequila, pero había estado tan asustado que no le quedó de otra más que suplicar a sus dos mejores amigos de la jefatura que lo acompañaran.

— _No es como que esté asustado, pero es que yo nunca tomo. Nunca lo hago y eso me pone…_

— _¿Asustado? —Había dicho Nick por fastidiar, ganándose un manotazo por parte de Judy._

— _No, asustado no… Nervioso, y quizás un poquito…_

— _Asustado. —Repitió Nick en un tono más comprensivo, aún ganándose una mirada inquisitoria por parte de la coneja._

— _Sí. Me asusta el alcohol._

— _Estaremos contigo, descuida. —Consoló Judy con una sonrisa diáfana. —Además, no creo que dos copas te hagan mucho mal._

Y en efecto, sólo estaba un poco mareado, aferrado al borde de la mesa con una sonrisa un tanto boba en el rostro mientras Judy le sonreía de regreso.

— ¿Qué hay de ustedes, Hopps? —Soltó un enorme jabalí con una sonrisa maliciosa. —No te he visto tomar nada.

—No quisiera quedarme dormida mañana. —Dijo sosteniendo una pata de Garraza.

—Cobarde. —Murmuró Nick en su oído, consiguiendo que la coneja lo mirara con el ceño fruncido.

— ¿Cómo dices? No tiene nada que ver con el valor, sino con la responsabilidad.

—Como digas, pero yo creo que también tienes miedo del alcohol.

—Aunque tampoco tú has tomado nada, Wilde. —Soltó un lobo alto de pelaje blanco.

—No, Jonny, es cierto. Pero aún si accediera a tomar una copa, ésta pequeña roedora no me seguiría el paso.

— ¿Seguirte el paso? Wilde, todo el mundo sabe que los conejos tienen el metabolismo rápido, así que mi cuerpo podría procesar el alcohol a mayor velocidad que tú. No seas ingenuo, tesoro. Perderías.

Una serie de abucheos se levantaron por todo el lugar, consiguiendo que Nick frunciera el entrecejo y mirara a Judy con malicia.

—No aguantarías dos rondas de " _Yo nunca, nunca"_ aunque te pagaran.

Y los abucheos empeoraron en ese momento. Judy suspiró profundo, irritada pero sin dejarse montonear.

— ¿Qué es _Yo nunca, nunca,_ Nick?

— ¿De verdad no lo sabes? —Soltó confundido mientras alguien acercaba una botella de tequila. Dejaron dos shots servidos, uno frente a Judy y otro para Nick. —Bueno, nos turnamos para decir cosas, por ejemplo, Yo nunca, nunca he dicho una mentira. Si haz mentido entonces bebes.

—Y si de verdad nunca he mentido, entonces no bebo.

—Exacto. Es una forma de balconear a los amigos. Pero con vista en el éxito obtenido, creo que jugaremos el "Yo nunca, nunca" más aburrido de la historia.

Una nueva serie de abucheos consiguieron que Judy se enfurruñara, así que sostuvo el shot en su mano y murmuró. — ¿Qué voy a ganar si logro resistir más rondas que tú? Digo, debería haber riesgo.

—Seré tu esclavo personal un día completo, o tú tendrás que besarme, como nunca has besado a nadie. —Murmuró pensando que con eso lograría asustar a la presa. ¿Qué quería lograr, ridiculizarla? Judy tragó saliva bajando el rostro y miró fijo a Nick a los ojos, buscando algún atisbo de broma en ellos. —Pero tienes que jugar en serio, o no valdrá la pena.

—De acuerdo. Yo nunca, nunca he besado a un animal de otra especie que no sea la mía.

Nick soltó una risa antes de llevarse el caballito a la boca y casi lo escupió cuando se percató de que Judy también lo hacía. —Así que no eres ninguna santa. —Comentó molesto, sintiendo rabia en el fondo del estómago, se preguntó de dónde vendría esa rabia, negándose a creer que fueran celos, pero sonrió cuando la coneja se encogió de hombros, desentendiéndose de la pregunta, y rellenó los shots.

—Yo nunca, nunca he llorado hasta quedarme dormido.

Judy lo miró furiosa, pensando en que aquello era un golpe bajo, bebió el shot de golpe, sintiendo el ardor bajar por su garganta, pero luego se quedó estupefacta al ver que Nick también bebía. Él era un maestro del engaño, podría mentir fácilmente al respecto. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

Y entonces comprendió que sería un juego justo.

—Yo nunca, nunca he robado a pata armada.

—Yo tampoco. Yo nunca, nunca me he escapado de madrugada para verme con alguien.

Judy y Nick brindaron antes de tomarse los shots. —Yo nunca, nunca traté de robar documentos de la oficina de Bogo.

Nick soltó una risa por lo bajo murmurando. —Tramposa. —Y beber. —Yo nunca, nunca asalté la despensa de Garraza.

—Torpe zorro. —Espetó ella llevándose el caballito a la boca.

Y aunque en realidad Judy nunca, nunca había hecho un montón de cosas, casi se terminaron media botella de tequila en unas cuantas rondas más. Nick estaba afectado por el alcohol. Sentía las manos hormigueantes y la vista borrosa. Hacía demasiado tiempo que se había desacostumbrado a los excesos. Así que cuando la coneja sonrió déspota, un poco más despejada que él, el zorro soltó una risa gutural.

Ambos estaban mareados, era cierto. Y las apuestas de sus compañeros habían ido subiendo, Nick había conseguido que Judy tomara tanto como él con frases simples, así que podía decirse que tenían el mismo nivel de alcohol en sus sistemas.

—Mira, querido. —Murmuró Judy hablando lento. —Podrás burlarte de la comarca y lo que quieras, pero vengo de las madrigueras. Sabemos tomar. —Retó.

—Bah. Con lo poco tomada que estás, y aunque estuvieras borracha, apuesto a que tú nunca, nunca te atreverías a besarme. —Tras soltar aquello, se tomó su shot y puso el caballito boca abajo, rindiéndose. Judy sonrió de medio lado, subió una rodilla a la mesa jalando a Nick por el cuello para estar más cerca y murmuró.

—Significa que yo gano, torpe zorro. —Se bebió el shot con la mano libre y luego le dio otro jaloncito a Nick. —Yo nunca, nunca he perdido una apuesta. —Se agachó consiguiendo que sus labios se estamparan en los de ella. La coneja le apresó la nuca, profundizando el beso tanto como Nick y el alcohol lo permitieron, y luego volvió a su lugar. Puso el caballito boca abajo en la mesa, se levantó y se alejó unos pasos murmurando. —El caballero paga mi cuenta. —Giró el rostro para ver a Nick, quien estaba pasmado en su lugar. —Mañana no llegues tarde a recogerme, y llega con un moca blanco bien cargado, por favor. —Se alejó contoneando las caderas de manera provocativa, consiguiendo que más abucheos cayeran sobre Nick.

—Esa sí es una hembra. —Soltó un lobo divertido, viendo a Nick recobrar la compostura.

—Te metiste en una buena, ¿Eh, Nick?

—Sí. Parece que sí.

—Tú nunca, nunca habías perdido contra una presa. ¿Verdad? —Soltó Garraza divertido mientras Nick negaba con la cabeza. —Mañana será un día interesante.


End file.
